LotBK: Monsters Among Us
by ChainSwUniCrn
Summary: The World of Remnant, a place where monsters roam freely. Huntsman and Huntresses train diligently and fight valiantly against the coming darkness. But sometimes it takes a Monster to fight a Monster. Rated M for Future Events. [RWBY-X-Horizon: Zero Dawn-X-Monster Hunter]
1. Introduction Part 1

**LotBK: Monsters Among Us**

_RWBY -X- Horizon: Zero Dawn -X- Monster Hunter_

**NOTICE:** Author's note will be posted at the end of Chapter 2.

"Speach*  
_*Thoughts to Self*_  
_***Thoughts to Others***_

**Introduction Part 1**

_Bruce Christians_

"Sooo...what happened to the moon again?" A, seemingly, young man stood on one of the front-most observation decks aboard the Exodus. The massive starship had arrived via warp travel several hours ago in orbit over a previously unknown world with a, seemingly impossible, partially shattered moon and a large majority of the maintenance crews were hard at work repairing the ships various systems while the commanding crew was hard at work planning their next course of action.

"Massive energy output by the looks of it, drones picked up high intensity scorching on the fractured bits. Most likely some kind of heavy-duty weapons test but that's only if the local populace has achieved space-flight. If not...well, your guess would be as good as mine sir." The man nodded slightly in acknowledgment before dismissing the technician to her prior duties. Turning his gaze back to the planet below, it was smaller than Earth but slightly larger than Mars according to their shipboard AI. Roughly a 2,800-mile radius it was less than a tenth the size of Pandora, which its self was comparable to Jupiter.

"Satellite is ready to launch Commander, waiting on your orders." another technician spoke up from behind, busy cycling through the many systems undergoing maintenance on his terminal screen.

"Alice, if you'd be so kind? Let's see what we have to work with here."

"Of course Bruce. Satellite, designated Helios One, has begun its launch sequence with three personnel onboard. It will be into position shortly Commander." A voice from the ceiling spoke up, a soft hum following it immediately after. "Doctor Cross has reported that the North Star is ready to launch when ready, he would like to know if you'll be accompanying them?" No response for a moment, then abruptly Bruce turned on his heel making his way out of the primary observation deck.

"Let Isaac know that I'm retrieving the last of my gear and then I'll make my way there. Make sure Spectre knows to be there as well then upload yourself to my armor." He passed by several other crew members as he went, sparing them each a quick glance as he went. Some stopped to salute as he passed by them, others simply nodded to his presence while the rest simply continued with their various tasks. "Vera, has Makai fully recovered yet?" Several dimmed lights above him shone to life with a green light before the hologram of an older woman made itself visible walking side by side with him.

"Affirmative sir, excluding the broken arm he has fully recovered and is fit for light duty till the casts are removed. Would you like me to appoint him as temporary commander?" the woman, Vera, asked as Bruce looked over the holo-screen that had appeared before him as she spoke.

"Please do, he's to return the Exodus to Pandora to finish repairs and resupply."

"It will be done, sir." With that, both the woman and the holo-screen faded away as Bruce continued onwards alone. The trek from his own quarters to the North Star was rather lengthy, expedited dramatically by various smaller transportation vehicles. Boarding the North Star he briefly stopped by a lone transport shuttle, leaving his armor and other weaponry there before continuing to the command deck for the initial launch.

"Alice, have you merged with the North Star yet?" A dark red hologram of a young woman came to life by his side looking out over the command deck with him. "I'll take that as a yes, Sat in position yet?"

"Yes, Commander. I've logged several larger cities on the planet below as well as a plethora of small towns. I'll...huh, sir I'm reading a strange storm formation over one of the planets primary continents."

"Will it interfere with our current tasks?" the AI hummed in thought before shaking her head. "Continue to monitor it for now then and launch drone pods to the surface, see what you can learn about this world." he acknowledged before turning to the crew awaiting their next orders. "Launch when ready Captain, and send Sabre and Dr. Cross to docking bay 3." the Captain immediately went about launching them from the Exodus as Bruce turned on his heel leaving them to their work.

Six hours later the group of three were aboard the transport shuttle having just entered the planet's atmosphere. "Landfall in sixty Commander; the closest city is roughly ten miles due north-east, 'The City of Vale' according to miss Alice here. Local wildlife seems highly aggressive, a small pack of...something is keeping pace with us maybe fifteen yards back. Please advise, copy?" the pilot a young man in his mid-twenties was gliding the party just over the tree-tops. Luckily the local sentient race hadn't noticed their arrival yet, or they had and just hadn't responded. Either was fine, to be honest, he was paid to fly, not entertain foreign powers. Three men were stood in the shuttles cargo hold; High Commander Bruce Christians, Knight Sabre Lockehart, and Dr. Isaac Cross. Whatever banter they had been engaged in ceased as he spoke over the intercom.

"Find us a clearing Pilot, I'll clear out the pests before you set down." the Commander had immediately set about dawning his armor, with the aid of Sabre, upon boarding. The whole setup was beyond him to be honest, but he knew enough to know that the armor was one-of-a-kind. The armor alone was imposing enough he'd thought, jet black with many interconnecting plates and pieces while a whole slew of hidden tricks. His signature blade, however, was a marvel in its own right. Unique to him the story behind it was strange, to say the least, but when you make a living fighting creatures several hundred times stronger than you it pays to have powerful weapons and none were more powerful than the NightEdge. "Sabre, stay on board with Dr. Cross." the knight nodded to his superior before shaking his head towards the doctor, who seemed a bit distracted by the holo-pad in his hands.

"Ten seconds Commander; opening hatch, standby." Handing his cloak and cap off to Sabre, Bruce took his place before the opening. "Holding position, clear to drop in 3...2...1...drop." Immediately stepping forward he fell to the sea of angry red eyes and white masks.

Time seemed to slow before he reached the ground, giving adequate time for him to analyze the horde below. Large bi-pedal wolf creatures, not too dissimilar from lycanthropes save for white masks, glowing red eyes, pitch black fur, and bone protrusions. Okay, so they were pretty different but no matter. They were going to die regardless.

One of the wolfs seemed to grow too impatient for its own good, using its comrades as leverage to launch itself upwards. Turning his body as he fell Bruce avoided the beast before drawing his blade and separating head from body in a single fluid motion. Time resumed at its normal pace as Bruce rolled down the back of another creature, standing he spun the blade to a reverse grip before impaling the wolf that had broke his fall and swinging his blade outwards throwing the beast aside. The wolf was dead before it hit the ground as he turned in place to see another two leaping at him side by side. They were cut in two with little thought as he charged forward to meet the rest of the pack head-on.

The wolfs seemed more wary of him now, quickly diving out of his path after having watched him dispatch their packmates so easily. One had moved a second too late and was quickly rewarded with having its rear legs removed before the black blade was embedded in its skull. The remaining seven had encircled him, growling lowly and moving with more care in the presence of this new threat. But millennia of instinct ingrained into them demanded they draw blood and who were they to deny their purpose? Four of them rushed in at once, seemingly to overwhelm him from each side. They hadn't stood a chance. He leaned away from the first, grabbing its arm and cutting it off before using it to backhand the second wolf. The third was beheaded a second later as the fourth was caught by its throat mid jump before it promptly lost the lower half of its body. The body was quickly dropped as the second wolf, having recovered from being hit with an arm of all things, lunged at him again narrowly missing his side as Bruce stepped back. It darted out of range of his blade instantly before turning back to face him with his remaining packmates.

Neither party moved for a moment before the wolf, ever the impatient creature, charged forward as one. They hadn't gotten far before four shots rang out in the night, dropping each of the final wolfs one after the other. Turning back to the shuttle Spectre could just barely be seen knelt down holding a rifle. Twirling his blade he reconnected it to his back before pulling out a flare to signal the pilot.

"You're on your own from here sir!" Pilot spoke out as the craft slowly touched down, allowing the remaining two passengers to disembark with their minimal supplies. "Local time is slightly past 0200 hours, the city ahead should still be quiet when you arrive. I'll be briefly returning within the next few days to deliver the bonded! Good luck sir, the North Star will be awaiting your first transmission."

"Copy Pilot, return to orbit. Remain on-call until further notice."

"Understood sir, will remain on-call. Pilot over and out." the craft's engines quickly built power before its bulk slowly lifted up and over the treetops and took off into the atmosphere. The remaining three were silent as they watched the craft before absently returned Bruce his cloak and cap.

"I had that covered by the way." Bruce stated, off-handedly motioning to the corpses as he dawned his cloak.

"You were taking to long." Was the shrugged response he was given. Rolling his eyes he brought his arm up as the red hologram made itself known again.

"Any word on where we are yet Alice?"

The hologram nodded slightly with a small smile on her face. "Yes, actually Bruce. Welcome to the world of Remnant."


	2. Introduction Part 2

**LotBK: Monsters Among Us**

_RWBY -X- Horizon: Zero Dawn -X- Monster Hunter_

"Speach*  
_*Thoughts to Self*_  
_***Thoughts to Others***_

**Introduction Part 2**

_Aloy Sobek_

In hindsight; the girl should have expected the inevitable betrayal, but alas, humankind were filled to the brim with flaws. Emotion in of itself was more of a headache than the ethereal being liked to think about, why her master had insisted on giving these humans both that as well as their precious free-will she would never understand. Even so, she'd grown fond of the red-haired huntress from the north. Her untimely demise was unexpected and unplanned, which brought her to her current dilemma.

The world below was tampered with, another Creator perhaps? Or some forgotten species from deep space, a virus or sickness, perhaps even divine intervention of a sort? She'd never been fond of the Gods, arrogant children if you asked her but no matter. The girl, this worlds Chosen, had been slain far before her time. But with the aftermath of HADES siege on Meridian and hunting down the remnants of the Eclipse the girl had been understandably distracted. Thus the girl and her many allies had been blindsided when one of their supposed friends turned on them.

When the chosen and Talanah had discovered what the bastard had been planning they'd done everything in their power to delay him before they had overridden a Stormbird and flew the two of them back to Meridian to warn the Sun King. They'd bought Meridian perhaps a day to prepare before a Metal Devil was seen cresting the horizon in the early hours of the morning. The girl had fought valiantly, all of them had to be honest, but the seemingly never-ending sea of machines had proved to be too much for the heroes. In the end they had all been killed, one way or another. Avad, the Sun King, was slain by a pack of Glinthawks. Erend had been impaled several times over, Teb and Nil were crushed when a wall collapsed on top of them, Talanah had been essentially eaten by a rouge Thunderjaw, and the chosen had sacrificed herself in a final effort to destroy the colossal machine from within.

The resulting explosion should have killed the girl, she had foolishly ignited enough blaze to effectively eradicate her former tribe. On a whim, the ethereal being made her decision. This world was lost, time flowed one way and that was forward. Even so, as the curator for this realm she could revive a previous version and try again. But the former issue would still remain a threat given time. The chosen would need to be prepared, readied for the trials she was sure to face in the future. Another world under her watch, one about to undergo its own trials, would serve her needs fairly well.

When the chosen finally awoke, having been pulled into the void she called home, she was not greeted by the afterlife that would have normally awaited her. Instead, she found her self floating endlessly through a vast sea of empty space, slowly drifting forwards...or would it be backward? It didn't really matter, she had lived in this space for millennia and could effortlessly traverse the void. The chosen would adapt, or not, it was of no consequence to her. "If I'm dead, I am really not looking forward to spending forever here." Her mumbling was rather amusing if she was honest, given the girl's situation she had expected her to be more...mopey? Depressed? The being found herself tempted to leave the girl to her own devices for a moment longer as she tried and failed miserably to move in any desired direction. An attempted step forward resulting in the girl slowly tumbling forward in a repeating loop. Alas, the girl was brought here for a purpose, best to be on with it.

"Aloy, of the Nora. Anointed, Savior of Meridian, Queen of Machines and Slayer of HADES." The girl tensed when she heard the voice speak out from seemingly nowhere, echoing through the void and bouncing through her skull. "Your world has perished! Your home and all you have known will soon be no more than a stain in time." seeing the girls face fall to the pits of hell wasn't exactly comforting, then again she could've broken the news in a gentler fashion. Though the girl should've already known she had failed. Speaking in a lighter tone the being continued with her speech. "But all is not yet lost. Your world may yet be given life once more, your people will breathe again and all you knew will return. But less you prepare for the coming trials your world will suffer the same fate once more."

"Wh-who's there?"...not the reaction she'd been expecting but, human. Trying to predict their reactions was like attempting to take a stroll through a supernova in a swimsuit, possible but not pleasant. I'd never understood my master's fascination with them. "H-hello?" perhaps should pay attention to the girl instead of daydreaming.

An avatar of the being shone to light before the girl. A woman made of light, holding her hands out palms up. "The path has been tampered with," as she spoke a ball of light formed over one of the avatar's hand before briefly shining brightly then fading down to reveal the girl's world. The girl herself seemed to be in awe, to her it likely appeared as if she was face to face with the goddess her people worshipped. "your world fell far before its time. And you have been chosen to set things right once more." she paused as another ball of light shone brightly in the avatars other hand before it too faded, showing a similar but unique world hovering there. "The world of Remnant, similar to your own in many ways but also different in many more. You will be sent here, to prepare and be made ready for the trials of your home. You are to train, and once this world has been safeguarded from the threats it will soon face, you will be returned to a copy of your own realm." the worlds faded from existence as the avatar dropped a hand, waving the other to her side as a blue light spun in the air beside her before growing into a portal connected to the new world.

The girl, stunned and speechless as she was, jolted from her state when she felt herself being pulled towards the gateway. "W-wait! Who are you?! What's happening, how am I even supposed to save a world!? Where are you sending me?! W-What if I fail again!" her panic was amusing, which had the etherial been human would be concerning but being as she was it was quickly disregarded.

"I am The Creator, one of thousands. How you accomplish your task is up to you, child, you **will not** fail." the girl drew closer to the portal, failing to notice as a familiar bow and spear appeared on her back. The portal began to spin faster as the girl's foot made contact and with a shocked scream she was rapidly pulled through and into the new world. The void was silent once more as the portal closed; the etherial dismissed the avatar, which immediately faded from view. "Well, that was fun."

Officially, the Goddess was a bit of a bitch. Being saved from death was great, she'd be eternally grateful for that. But being thrown through a blue doorway thing and then landing inside some large metal bin in an alleyway effectively nullified all positive thoughts she had of the divine being. The first thing she noticed was the noise, so loud and constant. Like a Longleg screaming a symphony into her ears, how any work was done in this cacophony was beyond her. The second was the smell, having grown in the forest surrounded by fresh air the new scents hanging in the air brought tears to her eyes. Thirdly was how drained she suddenly felt. Apparently being dead then alive again was extremely draining on a person, just crawling out of the bin she found herself in was a challenge and walking was just as difficult.

She made her way towards the light ahead of her, supporting herself on the wall as she trudged onwards. This entire place was...mystical almost. Like seeing a city of the old ones in its prime, amazing in more ways than one but terrifying as well. Never the less, she charged headfirst into danger on a daily basis, wandering through a lively city should be a walk through the forest. Reaching the end of the alley she drew her spear, noting with some satisfaction that while not the upgraded contraption Sylens had made she still had the override device bonded to the end. Using the spear as an impromptu crutch she stepped out into the street lights, idly following the path to a large wall in the distance.

A sudden thought had her pressing the side of her face for the little device that had so often saved her life. The relief she felt when the violet dome sprung into sight was akin to a weight being removed from her shoulders. In the center of the dome was a single string of text reading, _**"Two New Messages!"**_ Mildly confused by it she tapped the text, prompting her view to shift showing the two messages. One titled _**"Welcome to Remnant!"**_ and the other left blank. Selecting the first title with her free hand, silently noting the passer-bys looking at what seemed to be a young one aimlessly swinging her hand around.

_**Title: Welcome to Remnant!**_

_**From: ThirtyFourTwelve**_

_**Chosen, by now you've realized that our meeting was no illusion or trick of the mind. Your second chance has officially begun, please do not waste it. **_

_**As you've been sent into a foreign world I, as your generous Creator, have taken the liberty to upgrade your little doo-hickey. The Focus I believe you called it? You'll find that you are now able to access the new worlds communications systems as well as download any other information you may find of use. Additionally, you should be in possession of a small leather bag attached to your waist. This is Lien; the currency of this world, a thousand pieces to be exact. **_

_**For your final, shall we say gift, your override device. While under normal circumstances it would be little more than scrap in this world you will find that it has retained its abilities, though in a rather unique way. I'll let you figure that out for yourself though. **_

_**The best of luck to you, Chosen. We will be watching.**_

Briefly looking through the focus's interface it was easily confirmed that yes; she was connected to the local communications systems, called the Cross Continental Transmit System. This CCT would be worth looking into later, as well as the new file folder simply named _**"Remnant"**_. The pouch of lien was an assortment of coins of various size and color, each with its monetary worth etched onto one side. Checking the second message she was only left with one line reading, _**"Find your path."**_ and nothing more than that. As she walked on her exhaustion mounted and the choice was quickly made to find someplace to rest for the night. According to her focus this 'Twilight House' would serve her well for the night if lodging in this world meant what it did in her own. Setting the waypoint she disappeared into the city, never noticing the fractured moon hanging overhead.

**A/N:**** That wraps up the Introductions for now. Originally I was going to have Intro Chapters for all four of the new characters being added to the story but I wasn't ever able to write anything worth-while for the other two. **

**For future reference, if any of you care, updates going forward will be slow coming. I work full-time and have family business to tend too regularly so as much as I'd love to write more I simply dont have the time. To compensate, each update will bring a full event in its entirety. Example being that the next event, **_**The Road to Beacon**_**, will have parts 1 through 6(or however many it ends up) being posted all at once. **

**I quick question since I'm undecided for now. Who should Jaune be paired up with in a romantic relationship?**

** \- Ruby**

** \- Weiss**

** \- Blake**

** \- Yang**

** \- Other Character**

**I'd include Pyrrha but I have other plans for her that would prevent a relationship there.**


	3. The Road to Beacon Part 1

**LotBK: Monsters Among Us**

_RWBY -X- Horizon: Zero Dawn -X- Monster Hunter_

"Speech"  
_*Thoughts to Self*_  
_***Thoughts to Others***_

**The Road to Beacon Part 1**

_Aloy Sobek_

It's only my second time riding on one of these 'trains' since my arrival here and I already hate it. The transportation itself is nice of course, fast and effecient is how I prefer it and this certainly beats travelling by Strider. Unfortunately for me though, the blonde boy stuck sitting next to me greatly ruining the experience. "Motion sickness," he says "is more common than you'd think." Id remove myself from the situation if there was room anywhere else in the train car but no such luck was sent my way unfortunately. Even so, curse my damn bleeding heart! Just cause I'm stuck here doesn't mean its suddenly my responsability to be comforting 'Vomit Boy' here. _*And definately not after he's puked on me.* _

"I am so sorry about this." the boy groaned out still clutching his stomache. The insesant apologies were nice I guess, but were rapidly becoming an annoyance.

"It's fine," it really wasn't "just puke that way please." I not so gently pushed his upper body away from my my few meager belongings. As fortune would have it we were currently in the town of Serenity, a smaller settlement a small ways outside the walls of capital. The town itself was decently defended, a team of huntsmen rotated every three weeks as the towns gaurds and worked closely with the local militia to combat any Grimm attacks. The train, which was the main way in and out of the capital, stopped to pick up its last group of passengers here before moving on to transport everyone to Vale. While it wasn't quite the same as my home back in Meridian it was quickly becoming like one. My home away from home as Tuckson says. Better in many ways, and worse in many more though I was lucky enough to make a friend in Tuckson shortly after my sudden arrival in this world. _*I wonder how Tuckson has been doing while I've been away?*_

"O-okay, I think I'm ok now." the boy next to her spoke up after emptying his stomache again. "Thanks again for staying with me, you didn't have to help me out." he turned to look her way then for perhaps the first time since boarding the train to Vale. "The names Jaune Arc; short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it!" he had held a hand out to her with a rather cocky grin on his face. Said grin was quickly killed by the flat stare I was giving him. We both sat through an awkward silence just staring at each other as the boy, Jaune apparantly, shifted nervously in his seat unsure of how to continue his rather one-sided conversation.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" _*Please don't.*_ she thought immediately after. He looked a mix between shocked and confused by the remake, a ridiculous look plastered on his face. He floundered about for a bit, stuttering through the start of several words trying to find a decent response before I cut him off again. "_After_ you puked on me?" He slumped down at that, looking astonishingly like a kicked puppy. Which, admitedly was strange, since he was most definately _not_ a puppy of any sort. _*Maybe I have gone a little mad since coming here? I still don't understand those saying, were people not pets!*_ I sighed before turning to himand holding out a hand. "Aloy, Aloy Sobek. It's nice to meet you Jaune, sort of." Sort of was a good way to put it, lets stick with that. The trains pilot...driver...person? What were they called on trains again? Regardless, the man controlling the machine spoke out to us all through the boxes hanging from the roof. Still something I found strange, even if the Old Ones from home used a similar thing to speak with each other it was still a weird thing to experince. _*Granted everything I've seen here has been a bit, unnerving, people shouldn't fly it's unnatural! All these machines everywhere, its so weird not having them hunting me anymore. And Dust! Magic rocks from the ground, everything here is loony!* _The doors at the rear of the train car opened suddenly interupting my internal ranting. Perhaps a dozen people boarded with two rather unique individuals entering last. They conversed animatedly with one another, taking a seat near the rear of the train car which in turned cause the civillians in the back to hurredly move closer to the front away from the two heavily armed men. _*Cowards.*_ I thought to myself as the last few passed by Jaune and I. Already the other passengers were talking and spreading word of the two assumed Huntsman. Both were fairly tall and well built, similar to the Braves from Nora land. One was clad in significantly lighter armor than his companion though I'm certain the massive blade strapped to his back more than made up for that. _*Maybe he's compensating for something? Not that I'm curious or anything!*_

The other man, while more heavily armoured than the first had no visible weaponry on his person. A few handles of what I assumed to be knives or similar small blades could be seen on his upper arms and chest but nothing like what his friend had on him. I could vaguely make out a few snippets of there conversation as the train jerked forward. Something about a base and someone named Isaac but nothing made much sense to me.

It had been almost four months since my arrival in Remnant, the lien the so called 'Goddess' had given me was spent long ago but as luck would have it Tuckson was in need of an associate when I arrived. I ran deliveries for him between Vale and Mistral, primarily running book orders and letters to and from variouos people in both kingdoms. The work itself was rather lacking to be honest, nothing compared to clearing bandit camps or hunting down corrupted machines. Sure the odd Grimm came along every once in a while but since having Tuckson unlock my aura I'd had no trouble with them. I still wasn't the greatest at using it but it helped keep me healthy after a fight, though having faster reflexes was definately a boon. Tuckson payed well enough at least, I didn't have to worry for much and i was eternally grateful to him for all his help. Vomit Boy made another attempt at starting a conversation with me, probably to distract him form his oh so common motion sickness, thankfully though he wasn't flirting this time. _*Hopefully this trip goes quickly, I wonder if I was accepted?*_

_Bruce Christians_

"I've already approved Isaac's dust research requests, but until we have our own mines up and running he'll have to purchase his own dust supplies from a third party. We all agreed that we won't be doing business with slavers and as our people are perfectly capable of defending themselves from the Grimm _without_ magic rocks their threats hold no weight." Entitled bastards, all of them. At least the good general was more tolerable, albeit only just so. He seemed to be a bit, over-zealous, in carrying out his duties but I couldn't exactly fault him for it. He didn't have the level of experience I did, I've been doing this for well over a century now but thats a topic for another day.

Four months since our arrival on Renmant and things were finally going our way. We haven't had this kind of good fortune since we found the Nexus. The Vacuoan government had more or less given us free reign to claim any unestablished land for ourselves and even allowed us to set up a small embassy just outside Shade Academy. Despite the skepticism I'd recieved when requesting for land to call our own Vacuo was quickly becoming our closest ally on Remnant. They had understandably doubted our ability to establish an independant settlement seperate from the four kingdoms but this was not our first time colonizing a new world. The Grimm were a threat yes but we have faced similar foes before if not creatures far worse than these monsters. The Between was not a safe place after all and Pandora was essentially a planet evolved to kill everything on it. We conquered both and Remnant, Grimm or not, would be no exception. Regardless of our proficiency though, what really helped our reputation was the trades we had done with them. Our terraforming systems quickly helped turn our lone mountain into a place to call home, and while the high end machines stayed with us the prototypes we had developed decades ago were traded to the Vacuoan people in return for construction equipment and now there were talks of getting our unofficial kingdom connected to the CCT. To add onto our fortune, while the Grimm had been a small problem initially they were now little more than pests roaming along out borders. Thouugh these other reports of 'mysterious creatures' that had begun filtering in may be the cause of that. "Has our recon team found any evidence to support these rumors yet?"

"Nothing significant sir, some as of yet unidentified and unusual tracks but it could easily be a new form of Grimm that hasn't been spotted yet. We've also found traces of human combat but whoever they are they aren't using any modern technology to fight, honestly its unlikely any of these people survived." Spectre, my number two for this round trip between Vale and Mistral. A good man overall, a bit overly cautious with the civvies but that was understandable given his past.

"You said there were some unusual tracks found?"

"Yes sir, most of the tracks were fairly standard. Footprints, claw marks and such but the recon team has also found what looks like burn marks as well as scales and what they believe are eithre feathers or quils, they were unsure which was more accurate. In addition, we've recieved word back from Atlas and the Mistrali Government has forwarded information on where we can place our embassy. "

_*I'm not going to like this am I?*_ "What did Atlas say?"

"In short? I believe they called us a bunch of 'pretentious upstarts' that were 'wasting their valuable time'. So, a solid maybe right?" At least he could make light of the situation, the response was more or less expected though im sure is worded more profesionally.

_*Bastards, all of them.*_ "Well worry about Atlas later then, if they won't take us seriously then its there loss." Unfortunately I would need to make contact with them again in the future, if we were here for the long haul then we couldn't just ignore a major power. _*Damn it all, I'm a warrior not a politician. At least were established in Vale already, they could make a good ally in the future if the worst comes to pass.*_ "Send a team to establish our presence in Mistral, they have one month to get the Embassy up and running. Have heard anything from Star?" The BAC North Star, our unofficial trump card should worst come here as well. Having only one vesel in orbit though meant that every precation needed to be taken to ensure its safety and that it remained a secret. With 15,000 lives onboard at any time, a lot would be at risk if they were discovered to soon. Code spoke was just one way of keeping her hidden in plain sight.

"She's got survailence mostly up and running, interference from the north wall we've been unable to clean up. She recomends sending a recon team to investigate the source if at all possible." More code speak for securities sake; so satelite grid had been established with almost full coverage. Interference from the north though, couldn't be Atlas it was the first kingdom we had eyes on which meant it was the planets fifth continent. Uninhabited and unexplored but to the massively unchecked Grimm presence, hadn't Alice said there was a plasma storm over it?

"Threat potential is low I take it?" I asked my companion, getting a so-so gesture in response. "Mark it a teir four until further notice but monitor the surrounding area for any discrepensies." Spectre gave a brief nod before retrieving his transmiter to relay my orders. Things here weren't perfect but were mostly going well. The two of us took our seats near the middle of the cab, us being fully armed and armoured had the civilians giving us plenty of space. Some stayed close but the majority of those near us seemed to be huntsman in training with one fully trainedd huntsman near the front of the cab. Fortunately this was a boon for us as shortly after we sat three faunus entered in the rear of the train cab and when I caught a glimpse oof a rather notorious emblem on their sides I gave Spectre a quick nudge to bring it to his attention. As the faunus gripped there weapons a bit tighter and Spectre muttered out an exhasperated 'Of course' I idly thought _*Well, I wanted some excitement today.*_

**A/N:**** Thats the end of this chapter and thus begins the "Road to Beacon" event. A small glimpse of what our two characters have been up to since arriving on Remnant and a few teases towards something we'll get to learn about later. Was originally going to post the whole event all at once but with how long it takes me to do these chapters theyll be posted as I finish them.**

**In other news, chapters still wont be frequent but this story most definately IS NOT abandoned. Normal circumstances I don't get much time to work on this with family and work. Now though with the pandemic going on I got a bit more time, my job does have me as an essential worker (Airport, I handle medical flights and military) so I am still working but my shifts are pretty boring now. No one is really flying private right now so I can get some extra writting done at work once ive finished my daily tasks.**


End file.
